


Until You're Old and Grey

by ZuviosGemini



Category: A-Team (TV), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, after pardon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet looking at the lives of Murdock and Face after they've been pardoned and have settled down together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You're Old and Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble and posted it on my Tumblr a little bit ago, so I figured I’d share it with those who aren’t on Tumblr as well. :)

Murdock added two spoonful’s of sugar to the cup of coffee in front of him. That’s how Face had always liked it, ever since they had met. The ex-military pilot carried the cup out of the kitchen but stopped in the doorway, leaning against the frame with a smile.

No matter how many times Face dyed his hair, the silver always managed to show through in certain places. Murdock didn’t bother trying to keep his hair from showing his age. He wore his greying hair proudly and tried not to tease Face too much.

The ex-conman had his glasses down on his nose as he read the newspaper on the couch, one of his eyebrows cocked just barely. Murdock would never understand how Face could hate the news so much and yet constantly feel the need to read it. Murdock figured it had to do with keeping up with what was happening in the world more than anything else.

“What the hell is wrong with the world today? It wasn’t like this when we were that age, was it?” He’d complain almost daily, and Murdock would just shrug with a smile.

“I don’t know, Temp.”

Murdock walked over and placed the cup on the table next to Face, sitting down next to him. He kissed his husband’s cheek and got a quiet hum in return. His husband… it still sounded amazing to him.

They had moved to Massachusetts in 1995, a year or so after Hannibal had died, and found a little house in a quiet neighborhood and settled down. B.A. had gone back to Chicago to be with his mother but the three remaining A-Team members saw each other often enough. Murdock made sure that his pilot’s license stayed valid, even if he didn’t fly as often as he used to these days, and sometimes he and Face would fly to Chicago for the weekend.

When the state of Massachusetts announced in 2004 that they were legalizing same-sex marriage, it had come as a shock to both men. They had never even thought about actually getting married after being together for so many years. They didn’t really discuss it fully until a couple years later. Face had thought Murdock was joking when he brought it up.

“You’re serious? I’m 55 years old, Murdock, about to be 56. For God’s sake I can’t get married.” He said, chuckling and taking another sip of wine. They were celebrating their anniversary at one of the local restaurants.

“Sure you can. It’s never too late to get married in my book.” Murdock replied, reaching across the table to hold the conman’s hand and rub a thumb over the back. Face smiled at him but didn’t reply. Murdock bit his lip in thought.

“What if I ask real nice?”

Face cocked an eyebrow at him, still smiling. Murdock let go of his hand and got down on one knee in front of him. Face’s eyes went wide as Murdock pulled a ring from his pocket and held it out, grinning.

“Templeton Peck, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Face’s hand flew to his mouth as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. Murdock just kept smiling, knowing that Face hadn’t expected him to be prepared.

“I’m gonna need an answer soon, Temp. My bad knee is starting to hurt.”

Face choked out a laugh and put his hand over his heart, nodding. He extended his hand and Murdock slipped the ring on, irritated to find it was too big. Face laughed again and pulled it off, putting it on his pointer finger instead.

“We can always get it re-sized.” He said. He leaned forward and kissed Murdock gently, his hand curling around his neck.

They got married on March 1, 2006. B.A. and Mrs. Baracus attended, and Face had managed to track down Amy Allen, who had a few choice words to give him for not contacting her sooner. She came of course, and a few other friends from town came as well. All in all it was a small wedding, small and beautiful and perfect. Murdock would never forget how Face had looked when they both said ‘I Do’ and they were told they could kiss their spouse.

Face picking up his coffee cup pulled Murdock out of his memories with a smile. He curled an arm around Face’s shoulder and pulled him close, kissing his temple. Face put down his cup and folded his newspaper in his lap, smiling back at Murdock.

“What are you staring at?” He said softly, just like he used to always say when he caught Murdock looking at him. Murdock reached up and took off his glasses, marveling at how blue Face’s eyes were, something he figured he’d be doing until he died.

“You…” He answered, echoing his words from all those years ago. He leaned in and kissed Face, the ex-conman melting against him and wrapping an arm around his neck, kissing him back.


End file.
